Crise d'angoisse
by Maldorana
Summary: Cuddy a négocié avec House qu'il se fasse passer pour son petit ami au mariage de sa cousine contre 2 mois de consultations en moins…
1. Feu aux poudres

_Je suis contente de vous annoncer que cette fic est bientôt finit, il me manque juste un(e) bêta pour relire la fin avant de la publier, donc si il y a des volontaires, n'hésitez pas ;)_

Cuddy entra soudain dans la chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

-Je la déteste ! S'exclama la jeune femme, hors d'elle.

House, qui était assis dans le lit, éteignit la télé et leva un sourcil.

Elle était assez tendue… Et même à cran depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse exploser ainsi.

La doyenne s'était directement réfugiée dans la salle de bain. Sûrement pour se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce et fit les cent pas en se brossant furieusement les dents.

House était là, elle le savait, mais elle se fichait qu'il la voie comme ça, il fallait qu'elle évacue. Il fallait que ça sorte…

Elle continua d'arpenter vivement la pièce de long en large, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, lorsque House l'interpella :

-Cuddy, arrêtez de marcher comme ça, vous me donnez le tournis…

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. A ce moment, il comprit : Elle se défoulerait sur tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Seulement, le problème, c'est que ce qu'elle avait sous la main actuellement, c'était lui… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il calme le jeu. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'elle, mais par le passé il avait déjà eu affaire à une Cuddy en colère, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir…

-Venez vous asseoir, lui proposa-t-il doucement.

Elle le fixa un moment avec un regard meurtrier, et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la chambre, elle continua à faire les cents pas quelques secondes, puis ses yeux pivotèrent vers House qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle soupira alors, et finit par s'asseoir de son côté du lit. Elle était toujours aussi énervée, et dans cet état, ne risquait pas de dormir cette nuit.

Cuddy était entrée dans le lit et allait remonter la couverture sur eux, lorsque House l'interrompit :

-Vous vous êtes battue ? Il y a une vidéo disponible ? Fit-il innocemment.

Il avait dit ça impulsivement. Peut-être qu'il pensait détendre l'atmosphère ou… C'était tout simplement le genre de remarques inévitables lorsqu'il côtoyait sa patronne, même lui n'en était pas certain.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il la vit qui fulminait, elle semblait encore plus menaçante qu'à son arrivée. Cependant, House décela malgré tout des traces d'humidité aux coins de ses yeux, et en y regardant de plus près, son regard laissait transparaître une grande détresse.

Cuddy, elle, n'y croyait même pas : Elle était dans un état d'irritation extrême, et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était la pousser à bout ! Sans réfléchir, elle saisit son coussin, et le frappa violemment avec, puis elle recommença, encore et encore. Elle ne contrôlait même plus son bras, pas plus que les larmes qui lui perlaient aux coins des yeux, et elle se défoulait sur lui en multipliant les coups.

Lui était plutôt amusé par la réaction de la doyenne, et se protégeait simplement de son bras. Tant qu'elle ne le frappait qu'avec un coussin, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il plissa les lèvres, et attrapa les bras de Cuddy en la réprimandant gentiment :

-Eh, oh, on se calme!

-House, lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Elle avait laissé la colère et la douleur l'envahir, et se débattait avec toute la volonté du monde. Des larmes de rage continuaient à lui embuer les yeux.

House pensa tout de suite qu'elle avait bu, autrement elle n'aurait jamais explosé ainsi, au point de perdre son sang-froid, surtout devant lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de la calmer de cette manière, il lâcha prise, et la laissa le maltraiter avec le coussin.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes de coups et d'insultes, House avait largement atteint ses propres limites :

-Bon, là ça va, on va peut-être arrêter ! Grogna-t-il. Et si vous alliez frapper votre cousine, au lieu de me faire ça, à moi ?

A ces mots, elle stoppa net son geste, et laissa tomber son bras en le dévisageant.

Comment… Comment avait-il deviné ?

Soudain, l'expression si agressive sur son visage avait fait place à une grande tristesse. Elle haletait, partagée entre l'effort physique qu'elle venait de fournir, et les sanglots intérieurs qui la secouaient.

Sans la quitter des yeux, House tenta de lui enlever tout doucement le coussin qu'elle tenait. Mais alors qu'elle sentait le tissu fuir ses doigts, cela réveilla à nouveau la colère qui l'habitait.

Elle reprit ses esprits, agrippa le coussin, et le frappa de toutes ses forces en hurlant, hors d'elle :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! Je vous déteste, je vous hais ! Vous…

Il se protégeait toujours de son bras, et hurla à son tour en la coupant. A présent, il en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser faire.

-Oui, je sais ! Vous m'avez déjà traité de tous les noms pendant au moins 5 minutes ! Ça va, j'ai compris !

Elle voulut répliquer, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et elle continua à le frapper.

-Cuddy, bon sang, mais calmez-vous !

A ces mots, il réussit à lui arracher le coussin des mains, avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba sur lui, et il propulsa l'objet au loin.

Elle se redressa, toujours sur lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, et les larmes commençaient lentement à couler sur ses joues. Elle continua malgré tout à le fixer avec un regard désespéré. Lui, à son propre étonnement, était désemparé.

Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de sa patronne à ce moment précis ?

House n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car il sentit Cuddy s'effondrer sur lui. La jeune femme avait réuni ses poings sous elle, et le frappait maintenant avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un con, je vous déteste ! Tout ça c'est votre faute !

House soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est reparti…

Devant son état, le médecin n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de la calmer par la force. Il serra alors ses bras autour d'elle de manière à ce qu'elle arrête de gesticuler. Son geste n'était ni doux, ni violent, et il se vit soulagé lorsqu'il la sentit s'apaiser dans ses bras : Elle allait enfin rester tranquille.

Dès le moment où elle sentit les bras puissants de House l'entourer, Cuddy abandonna sa lutte vaine, et se laissa aller contre lui en donnant libre cours aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait à présent, comme elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis longtemps. Ses sanglots redoublaient au fil des minutes, et ses larmes inondaient le T-shirt de son compagnon.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, la rage, la détresse qui l'habitait… Ou même une combinaison des trois, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et trouvait refuge contre lui.

Entre deux sanglots, elle réussit à se caler un peu mieux contre House, passa ses bras autour de son cou, posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis continua à décharger toute sa frustration et son chagrin auprès de lui.

House, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi faire. La situation le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour les câlins et tous ces trucs… Les démonstrations d'affection, la douceur, ça c'était le boulot de Wilson, ou celui de Cameron. Lui était plus doué pour arracher le pansement. Mais en voyant que Cuddy avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, et que de toute façon, elle ne le lâcherait pas, il resta ainsi, sans bouger, et se laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'enlaça.

Lorsqu'au bout de dix minutes elle finit par se calmer et sécher ses larmes, il sentit un besoin impérieux de dissiper cette gêne et rétablir leurs relations habituelles. Il ne voulait à aucun prix qu'après cela, Cuddy puisse s'imaginer des choses, et prendre le risque qu'elle lui demande d'agir encore davantage comme quelqu'un qui se soucie des autres.

-Cuddy, vous m'avez bavé dessus.

-Ça va sécher, fit-elle doucement, encore sous le choc.

-Oui mais quand même… C'est dégueulasse.

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé. Exaspérée, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit éclat de rire, et répondit en reposant la tête sur son épaule :

-Allez vous faire foutre, House.

Il sourit, satisfait, et la serra presque inconsciemment. Elle le sentit et comprit : Il avait besoin de masquer ce moment d'intimité en retrouvant leurs rapports, habituellement si tendus, tout simplement car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait dans le cas présent pour ne pas révéler l'homme qui se trouvait derrière sa carapace.

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de House pour attraper la couette et la remonter sur eux du mieux qu'elle put, puis revint dans sa position initiale.

-Heu… Vous espérez vraiment que je vais dormir comme ça ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Je m'en fiche, débrouillez-vous.

Il soupira.

-D'abord vous me frappez, et ensuite vous m'empêchez de dormir… C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez m'empêcher de manger au buffet ?

-On ne va pas au buffet, fit-elle doucement en gardant la tête posée sur son épaule.

-Bah, tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira-t-il.

-On n'assistera pas au mariage, on reprend la route dès demain matin.

-Mais vous disiez que…

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle en le coupant. Mais les choses ont changé, et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et House l'interrogea :

-Et ?

-Et il est préférable que nous partions le plus tôt possible.

Un petit silence s'installa, pendant lequel House se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la doyenne pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil. Quant à Cuddy, elle ne savait pas si elle devait tout lui raconter, ou s'il était préférable de garder le silence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard interrogateur, puis elle eut un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, tout en reposant correctement sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin.

-Elle a sept ans de moins que moi… Et elle va se marier, hésita-t-elle. Elle vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte, elle a rencontré l'homme de ses rêves… Et demain elle va vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie…

A ces mots, la boule dans sa gorge était revenue. C'était exactement le reflet de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais aussi de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez frappé pendant un quart d'heure ? S'indigna-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux pleins de douleur. Elle allait se remettre à pleurer s'il ne faisait rien. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de continuer :

-Écoutez… Elle n'a même pas de boulot. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, elle semble avoir le QI d'une noix de cajou !

A ces mots, Cuddy eut un éclat de rire, et le regarda en souriant, avant qu'il n'ajoute :

-Et puis il y a sûrement plus de plastique dans son corps que la norme autorisée… Dans neuf mois je vous parie qu'elle aura un playmobil, pas un bébé.

Cette fois Cuddy rit franchement, les yeux tournés vers House, qui la regardait en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux siens. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent alors lentement. Cuddy avait quitté son épaule, et s'avançait avec appréhension. Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà, et House sentit son cœur s'accélérer malgré lui.

Mais la jeune femme marqua une très légère hésitation, et sa raison l'emportant sur la fièvre qui s'était soudain emparé d'elle, elle détourna le regard, pour finalement glisser son visage au creux du cou de son compagnon.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il comprenait pourquoi elle s'était désistée. Ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'absolu, c'était une relation sérieuse, et lui était presque certain de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Elle était pensive, et lui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la hanter.

-Il y a autre chose, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, fit-elle innocemment.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle soupira. Il avait toujours eu un don pour lire en elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme insatisfaite ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

-De votre vie ou…

-Sexuellement, le coupa-t-elle.

House fronça soudain les sourcils.

-Heu… Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Elle le regarda et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, elle l'était.

-Pourquoi ? Reprit House.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se colla un peu plus à lui. A tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son nez et ses lèvres frôler la peau de son cou. Elle hésitait à lui dire. C'était si humiliant…

Au bout d'un moment, elle décolla légèrement son visage, puis finit par lui répondre :

-Les amies de ma cousine font courir des rumeurs sur nous parmi les invités. Et tout à l'heure, pendant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, j'en ai entendu quelques unes…

Il l'interrogea du regard pour la pousser à continuer.

-Certaines supposaient qu'on était pas ensemble, d'autres, qu'on l'était, mais que vous n'arriviez pas à me satisfaire, que vous étiez impuissant ou je ne sais quelles absurdités…

Elle avait honte, honte que tout le monde pense cela de lui à cause d'elle. Alors qu'il était même plutôt doué en y repensant…

Elle baissa la tête et rapprocha à nouveau son visage de lui. Il resserra alors légèrement son étreinte sur elle - il n'était plus à ça près maintenant - juste assez pour qu'elle le sente, et elle y répondit en faisant doucement glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Mais à ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit de métal provenant de la porte de la chambre. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux instantanément vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, et ils furent surpris de voir la clé qui était dans la serrure commencer à bouger.

TBC...


	2. Introduction à la simulation

_Voilà, je vous met donc la suite, merci à tous pour vos reviews super gentilles. Danseuse, contente de te revoir, et pour te répondre, je ne l'ai pas publié autre part que sur les forums Housiens (avant maintenant ^^)_

Ils entendirent un bruit de métal provenant de la porte de la chambre. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux instantanément vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, et ils furent surpris de voir la clé qui était dans la serrure commencer à bouger.

-La nouvelle maison de votre cousine est hantée on dirait, commença House. Finalement c'est peut-être pas un mariage si…

-Chhhh… Fit Cuddy en posant deux doigts sur la bouche du médecin. Écoutez.

En effet, on pouvait entendre des chuchotements juste derrière la porte. Ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer grand chose, mais perçurent quand même quelques bouts de phrases telles que : « …si il ne sont pas dans le même lit… », « non, … je suis sûre que… », « tu l'as vu, avec …il n'arriverait jamais à… », ou encore « …on pourra regarder par là… ».

-C'est pas vrai, elles veulent nous observer par le trou de la serrure ! S'indigna Cuddy en chuchotant. Mais quel âge ont-elles ?

De son côté, House prenait sur lui. Bien sûr, il se foutait de ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, mais là il s'agissait de ses performances sexuelles. Un point sur lequel on ne plaisantait pas.

Ainsi, lorsque la clé commença à se retirer de la serrure, il ne réfléchit pas, et roula sur Cuddy.

-House ! Chuchota-t-elle, énervée.

Elle essaya de le repousser tant bien que mal, mais il était déterminé à rester sur elle.

-House ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son attitude, et n'arrêta de se débattre que lorsque le médecin remonta la couverture sur eux le plus possible avant de se pencher pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa partenaire :

-Vous voulez vous venger de votre cousine et de toutes ces pies ?

Il se redressa un peu et elle hocha la tête.

-Bien, alors passez-moi ma vicodin et restez cachée sous la couette.

Elle obéit et il en avala un comprimé, avant de reposer discrètement le tube sur la table de chevet la plus proche.

Ils entendirent à nouveau la clé bouger, elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber cette fois. Cuddy se pencha alors à l'oreille de House, pour lui murmurer :

-Quel est le plan ?

Elle allait reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais House la rattrapa en faisant glisser sa joue contre la sienne pour lui dire à l'oreille :

-On reste planqué sous la couette, et on leur fait croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air comme des bêtes.

-Qu… Quoi ? Non, hors de question. Trouvez autre chose.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il résista.

-Il y a pas autre chose, Cuddy ! Vous voulez qu'on raconte partout que vous avez fait vœu de chasteté ? Railla-t-il

Ils entendirent la clé bouger à nouveau, et elle le fixa avec un regard paniqué.

-On fait juste semblant, arrêtez de vous en faire, la rassura-t-il. Et puis on a plus vraiment le choix, maintenant, fit-il en indiquant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Elle soupira et répondit :

-Interdiction de me déshabiller, de toucher mes seins, mes fesses, ou…

A ce moment, la clé finit par tomber. Immédiatement, House positionna sa jambe valide entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, et s'allongea un peu plus sur elle.

-House ! A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Pour qu'elles nous croient il faut un minimum de réalisme, non ? Sinon elles vont vraiment penser que vous êtes un cas désespéré…

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et installa sa joue contre la sienne. Il sentait sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Si ça n'avait pas été House, elle aurait paniqué depuis longtemps, et même en sachant que c'était lui, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être imprévisible. Sans compter que, si elle commençait à s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là avec lui, qui sait jusqu'où cela pourrait les mener ?

-House… Souffla-t-elle avec appréhension.

Le médecin remarqua tout de suite les craintes de sa patronne, et soupira :

-Calmez-vous, Cuddy. Je mens, je vole, je triche, mais je ne fais pas de mal aux jolies directrices d'hôpital.

Il prit un peu de hauteur pour la regarder, avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils :

-Même quand elles ont un décolleté pareil.

Elle soupira, et House s'allongea à nouveau sur elle. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade en dessous de lui.

Il laissa alors ses lèvres effleurer d'abord sa joue, puis migrer vers le cou de sa patronne. Elle frémit à ce contact. Pourtant, il ne faisait que toucher sa peau, et déjà elle sentait des frissons monter en elle.

House appréciait pleinement ce moment, et il aurait pu continuer des heures à la provoquer et à la faire vibrer de la sorte, mais il entendit encore une fois des chuchotements derrière la porte, et se rappela ce qui les avait conduits dans cette position. Ils devaient paraître les plus performants et les plus réalistes possible.

Il entreprit donc de passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses : Il détacha ses lèvres de Cuddy, et amorça avec sa jambe un mouvement de va-et-vient entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, en faisant bouger la couette le plus possible.

Cuddy avait enfin décidé de se détendre un peu, et avait passé les bras derrière les omoplates de son partenaire. House, lui, était appuyé sur ses avant-bras, et malgré le va-et-vient continu, conservait toujours son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa patronne, et la fixait avec un regard serein.

-Hmm, House… Gémit-elle en fermant les yeux après quelques secondes de douce torture.

Il eut un petit sourire en la regardant, content de lui, et se baissa pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Criez…

Puis il se redressa aussitôt, non sans lui mordiller l'oreille au passage, ce à quoi elle sourit. Il continua alors son supplice, toujours lentement, toujours pour qu'elle savoure chaque contact, et pour l'encourager à gémir, et à crier qu'il était le meilleur.

Elle commençait à vraiment se prendre au jeu, et exerçait même une pression sur ses omoplates, chaque fois que la cuisse de son partenaire venait chatouiller son entre-jambe. De cette manière, ses mains descendirent peu à peu jusqu'à la taille de House, et elle l'encercla doucement de ses bras.

Cuddy poussa quelques gémissements essoufflés, ce qui eut pour effet de faire un peu plus monter la chaleur en eux.

Étonnamment, la doyenne ne fit aucune objection lorsqu'il pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien, pour coller et décoller sa joue à la sienne. Il pouvait ainsi sentir la respiration chaude et saccadée de sa patronne dans son cou, qui s'éloignait et se rapprochait.

Comme poussée par une sorte d'impulsion, Cuddy se risqua même à s'avancer lentement, de sorte que ses lèvres touchèrent bientôt le cou du médecin. Elle continua, provocante, à lui chatouiller le cou du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à être assez près pour ne même plus avoir besoin de décoller sa bouche de la peau de House durant les à-coups.

Ce petit manège durait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Quand Cuddy n'était pas occupée à gémir, elle alternait nez et bouche au creux du cou de son partenaire.

Soudain, House entendit un nouveau brouhaha derrière la porte. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas discrètes. Probablement complètement saoules…

Seulement il était déçu, Cuddy marchait à fond dans son plan, mais elle n'avait pas encore crié une seule fois, même pas un petit peu, malgré tous ses efforts.

Soudain, il sentit la lèvre supérieure de Cuddy se détacher à nouveau de sa peau, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées ; il savait ce qui allait suivre.

-Hmm House, continuez… Gémit encore Cuddy en fermant les yeux.

House approcha sa tête et souffla à son oreille :

-Vous allez crier, oui ? Fainéante.

A ces mots, elle eut un petit rire et se rapprocha pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas une crieuse, et vous le savez.

-Oui, vous êtes une gémisseuse. Mais pour ce soir, on va devoir jouer la comédie, alors criez.

Elle le fixa avec un regard hésitant.

-Allez Cuddy, pensez à des choses excitantes…

Elle le dévisagea avec un regard coquin.

-Comme ?

A ces mots, il afficha un petit sourire. Elle cherchait à ce qu'il la provoque, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Elle voulait prendre son pied elle aussi.

Il arrêta alors aussitôt toute activité avec sa jambe, autant pour se reposer que pour qu'ils puissent pleinement profiter tous les deux de ce qui allait suivre, puis il appuya ses avant-bras plus près de la tête de Cuddy, et se pencha sur elle jusqu'à presser le plus possible son corps au sien. Ainsi, sa joue contre la sienne, les lèvres à son oreille, il lui souffla sensuellement :

-Imaginez que je…

Il se recula un peu et observa sa patronne, qui imaginait la scène, émettre un « hmmm…» de contentement. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et ils se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

House se pencha à nouveau sur elle, et continua son récit torride à l'oreille de sa partenaire, qui se délectait de ces paroles qui la rendaient si attirante et désirable :

-Et imaginez que…

Cette fois, il accompagna sa phrase par une légère pression du genou dans l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme, qui ferma immédiatement les yeux en susurrant à son oreille, le souffle court :

-House…

Il sourit mais ne se redressa pas, et continua tout en lui mordillant l'oreille avec volupté :

-Je suis en train de vous…

Elle n'ouvrait même plus les yeux, et resserrait inconsciemment son étreinte sur lui. Elle y était… Elle était tout contre lui, elle sentait son parfum l'envahir, elle arrivait à visualiser toutes ces choses si excitantes qu'il lui racontait, et elle adorait ça.

-Hmmm, House…

Il continua en chatouillant de temps à autre son oreille du bout de la langue :

-Et je vous…

A ces mots, elle sourit et laissa doucement ses mains parcourir le dos du médecin quelques instants. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et il était certain que seul House pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer faire au moment présent…

Le médecin appuya un instant ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa patronne, puis finit par demander :

-Prête à crier ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours enfouie dans son cou, et émit un petit un petit « hmm hmm ».

Il recommença alors le va-et-vient entre ses jambes, mais plus lentement, plus intensément. L'approfondissement du mouvement faisait, certes, beaucoup moins bouger la couverture au dessus d'eux, mais cela avait aussi pour effet de faire beaucoup plus remuer Cuddy, dont le corps suivait docilement les impulsions de la cuisse de House.

Pour elle, chaque contact était aussi agréable qu'excitant, et même si il n'était pas en elle, la caresse de la jambe de son partenaire entre ses cuisses n'en était pas moins particulièrement délectable.

Elle gémit doucement d'abord, appréciant ces moments, puis poussa un premier cri, quelque peu maladroit, mais qui reflétait parfaitement tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait au moment présent, et :

-Aaaaaahhhhhh…. AAAAhhhhhhhh, Hooouuuse !

Le médecin esquissa un sourire. Il savait qu'elle ne simulait qu'à moitié, et cette seule pensée le réjouissait.

Seulement, en entendant son cri, il ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, avant de se pencher pour murmurer doucement à son oreille :

-Depuis quand vous m'appelez « House » au lit ?

A ces mots, elle sourit et répondit entre deux gémissements :

-Hmm… Ça m'excite… Fit-elle sensuellement.

House fronça les sourcils avec un air espiègle.

-Toutes ces fois où vous hurlez mon nom à l'hôpital… Je savais bien que ça cachait quelque chose ! Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de reprendre un peu de hauteur.

Il s'était redressé jusqu'à frôler de sa joue la tempe de la jeune femme, toujours dans ce mouvement de va-et-vient continu, qui rendait leurs contacts encore plus doux et plaisants. Depuis plusieurs secondes déjà de cette douce torture, House remarqua qu'il allait encore devoir attiser la flamme qui animait Cuddy pour qu'elle crie à nouveau.

Il avança donc son avant-bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne pénètrent les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme, et il leur infligea quelques douces caresses. Puis il colla sa joue tout contre la tempe de sa partenaire avec délicatesse, avant de faire glisser son visage contre le sien pour aller lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Cuddy, si vous ne criez pas, je vais…

Elle eut d'abord un petit sourire coquin à cette pensée, puis lui susurra à son tour :

-Hmmm… Si vous faîtes ça, vous êtes vir…

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court, et resta pétrifiée, pendant que House faisait lentement courir ses doigts le long de sa taille fine.

-Hmmmm... Aaaaahhhh, Hoooooouuuuse ! Gémit-elle soudain, plus fort.

En effet, il avait voulu lui donner un petit aperçu, et avait commencé par faire courir ses lèvres entrouvertes le long de sa joue. Dans le même temps, il s'était aussi appuyé un moment sur la main qui était dans les cheveux de Cuddy, juste assez pour pouvoir caresser exagérément les hanches de la jeune femme. Enfin, il avait finit par la sortir de sa transe grâce à quelques à-coups entre les cuisses, plus longs et violents qu'à la normale.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, et d'une telle vague de plaisir, Cuddy répéta son cri plusieurs fois au rythme du genou de House rencontrant son entre-jambe. Elle criait, elle hurlait même à présent, alternant étreintes et caresses dans le dos de celui qui était sur elle à lui procurer un tel régal, même elle n'en revenait pas.

Ils haletaient tous les deux. House était revenu à sa position de départ, et continuait sa douce torture avec régularité. Cuddy, elle, alternait cris et gémissements. A chaque secousse, elle serrait un peu plus fort le T-shirt de House entre ses doigts, et balayait sensuellement de ses lèvres la peau de son cou, y glissant parfois le bout de sa langue.

Cependant, un gros coup dans la porte suivit d'un cri étouffé les fit sursauter. Encore elles… Ils les avaient pratiquement oubliés avec tous ces délicieux moments. House stoppa net son geste et poussa un soupir, avant de se redresser légèrement pour regarder Cuddy.

-Quelle bande d'emmerdeuses, grogna-t-il, tout bas.

TBC...


	3. Simulation Niveau : Confirmé

_Quoi dire... Merci de me lire et de laisser de gentilles petites reviews ^^ ça fait chaud au coeur 3_

_On approche doucement mais surement de la fin. Et pour ceux qui on déjà lu cette fic, je mettrai d'abord la fin inédite sur le forum que je recommande vivement : __**Sweetsauce**_

-Éteignez la lumière, souffla la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sûre que…

-Éteignez, le coupa-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta.

Ils étaient conscients que se plonger dans le noir ne ferait que les conforter dans leur désir de se risquer à aller explorer l'autre, mais Cuddy en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ces bécasses qui lui avaient déjà assez gâché la soirée, peut être que lumière éteinte, elles allaient enfin se faire discrètes.

Après avoir éteins la lampe de chevet, il se recoucha sur elle et s'avança légèrement. Seulement, lorsqu'il remua, Cuddy rougit malgré elle. Elle venait de sentir l'expression de sa virilité vagabonder sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Par chance, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car le rouge lui montait aux joues, et elle affichait un petit sourire gêné.

Pour essayer de se mettre à l'aise et de briser cette gêne, elle entoura House de ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de les rapprocher encore un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se croiser, chacun pouvaient deviner le visage de l'autre en dépit de l'obscurité.

La tension était palpable, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade… Et maintenant ?

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, puis leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent une première fois. Ils se reculèrent d'un commun accord, mais au fur et à mesure des secondes, ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment. Le bout de leurs nez finit par se toucher à nouveau.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus épiés, tous ces moments leur appartenaient d'autant plus.

Cuddy sourit, puis House sortit de sa rêverie, et décolla doucement son nez du sien avant de lui chuchoter :

-Alors, on fait le grand final ?

Elle plissa les lèvres en un sourire.

-Vous faites grincer le lit ?

-Dans ce cas-là, je veux vous entendre hurler à en réveiller les voisins.

-Je devrais en être capable... Mais vous allez devoir m'aider.

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage, puis il s'approcha tout près pour d'elle lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Vous allez voir, vous allez hurler...

Sur ce, il commença à faire rebondir le lit, jusqu'à ce que les ressorts ne se mettent à couiner dangereusement. Il était au-dessus d'elle et faisait des espèces de petits bonds pour donner de l'amplitude au matelas. Amusée par la situation, Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de rire. House, surprit de sa réaction, la réprimanda avec un air râleur :

-Aller Cuddy, arrêtez de vous marrer... Et si vous n'hurlez pas dans les trois secondes, je vous promets que je me mets à vous tripoter !

Face à cette menace, Cuddy se calma et visionna à nouveau les récits les plus torrides que son compagnon lui avait soufflé à l'oreille quelques secondes auparavant. Elle était déjà assez excitée et c'était suffisant pour faire remonter la chaleur en elle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement, elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, puis finit par aller lui souffler à l'oreille :

-House...

-Criez, vilaine !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en un sourire, et recommença :

-Hmmm... Hmm, House ! Gémit-elle, plus fort.

-Criez ou je vous déshabille et je vous tripote, déclara-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ne cessaient de se toucher et de se frôler à chaque à-coups, ce qui leur procurait un réel plaisir, et accélérait encore leur désir de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre.

Mais Cuddy tenait bon, elle ne se donnait pas le choix, elle devait absolument garder le contrôle. Le plus souvent, elle essayait de se cacher derrière le rire, mais cette façade ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. Quant à House, il résistait tant bien que mal. Oh il aurait pu sans problèmes lui arracher ses vêtements depuis longtemps... Mais c'était sa patronne, et il la respectait en tant que médecin, et en tant que femme.

Une minute, et elle n'avait toujours pas poussé un seul petit cri... Malgré leurs positions, malgré le fait qu'il se tuait à faire rebondir le lit, malgré que leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peu près toutes les secondes, et malgré les menaces et les discours cochons qu'il ne cessait de lui souffler à l'oreille.

House désespérait. Gémir, oh ça oui elle savait faire, elle commençait même à l'exciter dangereusement...

Deux minutes. Bon ça commençait à bien faire, sa patience avait des limites. Et son self-control aussi d'ailleurs... Il soupira, puis se pencha une ultime fois à l'oreille de sa partenaire pour lui susurrer :

-Je vous aurais prévenu...

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, il arrêta de faire rebondir le lit, puis glissa sa main sous le petit chemisier de Cuddy et remonta le long de son dos en caressant sensuellement sa peau jusqu'à son omoplate. La jeune femme se raidit et eut le souffle coupé un moment. Il était en train de la toucher, de la caresser.

-House, arrêtez... Le supplia-t-elle à contrecoeur.

-Criez et j'arrêterai peut être avant de m'attaquer à vos seins.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, auquel il répondit seulement en laissant courir librement ses doigts sur son ventre.

Elle ferma les yeux et émit un long soupir de satisfaction à ce contact. Oui, qu'il la touche, ça finirait bien par la faire crier, se dit la jeune femme malgré elle.

Alors le diagnosticien continua à titiller son ventre du bout des doigts.

Il frôlait doucement chaque partie de sa peau, puis un peu plus loin accélérait et accentuait le contact, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se heurtait à la courbe délicate et arrondie des seins de sa partenaire, pour repartir dans l'autre sens.

La respiration de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus saccadée et elle se sentait fondre sous les caresses de House.

Elle glissa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, et l'entoura de ses bras, pour l'amener à elle. Ainsi, dans un souffle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Faîtes rebondir le lit, fit-elle d'un air décidé.

-Hmh ? Mais...

-Maintenant, House ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier, abandonnant à regrets la peau douce de sa patronne.

Il sentait la respiration chaude et saccadée de Cuddy dans son cou, il la sentait s'agripper à lui au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait rebondir le matelas. Il sentait ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, puis ses lèvres, et enfin sa langue dans son cou.

Tout en continuant de donner de l'amplitude au matelas, il se pencha une énième fois vers sa partenaire et lui mordilla l'oreille avec délice, avant de lui souffler dans un soupir de contentement :

-Hmm... Cuddy...

C'était à son tour de l'appeler, de lui dire que c'était bon, de lui supplier de continuer. Peut-être cela allait-il encourager la jeune femme à enfin crier ?

-Aller, Cuddy... Chuchota-t-il encore, essoufflé.

Alors qu'il faisait rebondir le lit, House ralentit un peu la cadence et en profita pour, d'abord effleurer, puis toucher de ses lèvres le creux du cou de sa patronne. Finalement, trop absorbé par ces doux contacts, les pulsations du matelas au début si fortes et rythmées s'atténuèrent, pendant que les lèvres, puis la langue de House prenaient lentement possession du cou de sa partenaire.

-Hoouuuse... Hmmm, continuez... Gémit la doyenne en lui mordant l'oreille.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de se redresser pour la regarder.

-Écoutez, je m'amuse autant que vous, mais justement, à cette vitesse dans 2 minutes c'est mécanique, je vous enlève vos vêtements et je passe aux choses sérieuses, moi. Donc si on pouvait conclure très vite... Murmura-t-il d'un air pressant.

Elle lui lança un sourire compréhensif et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-D'accord. Mais si on fait le grand final en vitesse rapide, il me faudra plus de réalisme...

House leva un sourcil. Ils étaient déjà au maximum du réalisme pourtant. La prochaine étape c'était... Les vêtements ! Elle voulait qu'ils se défroquent ? Quelle tigresse cette Cuddy, se dit-il.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et recommença à faire rebondir le matelas. Seulement, Cuddy l'interrompit en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle guida ensuite sa main gauche jusque sous son petit chemisier, puis entoura à nouveau sa taille de ses bras.

House joua le jeu et caressa à nouveau la peau douce de sa patronne, du bout des doigts, d'abord, puis posa sa main chaude et assurée sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Mais sa libido le contraignit à ne pas s'attarder sur tous les beaux atouts de la belle, et il s'empressa de trouver un équilibre entre sa jambe gauche, sa main droite, et sa pauvre jambe droite pour continuer à faire rebondir le lit.

Le médecin jouait sur trois fronts différents pour arriver à leur but commun.

Il faisait grincer les ressorts du lit en produisant un maximum de son. Elle, se cambrait et s'accrochait à lui pour conserver son corps tout contre le sien et lui appartenir encore d'avantage lorsqu'il s'éloignait pendant des à-coups les plus violents. Le diagnosticien pouvait alors laisser courir librement sa main sur toute la ceinture abdominale de la jeune femme, épargnant avec regrets ses seins. Il la sentait se cambrer et gémir un peu plus chaque fois qu'il prenait possession de sa peau. Il la sentait s'abandonner à lui, ses courbes délicieuses contre son corps... Enfin, ses lèvres se dirigèrent presque naturellement vers son cou, et suivant la fièvre de leurs ébats, il ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer mille baisers, ajoutant ensuite la langue pour lui infliger de voluptueuses caresses.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'un attaché à l'autre, tous deux submergés par le plaisir, ils rebondissaient maintenant avec violence et sensualité dans le lit. Mais soudain, House accéléra, et ce fut le moment que choisit Cuddy pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle cria enfin pendant près d'une minute au rythme de son partenaire, le suppliant de continuer, lui hurlant que c'était bon, qu'il était le meilleur.

Seulement, même si le plaisir décuple les forces, House finit par être à bout de souffle, et lorsqu'elle sentit les secousses ralentir, Cuddy finit ses éloges dans des gémissements essoufflés, et s'effondra avec lui sous les couvertures.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, épuisé par l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir pour l'un, et par le désir et la vague de satisfaction qui venait de l'envahir pour l'autre.

Les deux médecins étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre. Cuddy avait conservé ses bras autour de son partenaire et lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts, quant à lui, il avait laissé ses lèvres au creux du cou de sa compagne, et reprenait son souffle avec difficultés. Elle sourit en sentant sa respiration chaude et irrégulière lui chatouiller la peau, et attendit qu'il respire à nouveau correctement pour oser se risquer à lui parler :

-House, c'était... Commença-t-elle, de l'émerveillement dans la voix.

-Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de sauter du lit.

Déconcertée, elle fronça les sourcils en l'entendant boiter à la hâte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Seulement, dans un deuxième temps, elle repensa à la situation et aux circonstances qui avaient amenées House à pratiquement courir jusqu'à la pièce voisine, et afficha un petit sourire amusé.

TBC...

_On va faire un petit jeu pour la forme : Essayez de deviner le titre du prochain chapitre xD_


	4. Chaud bouillant

_Voilà, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic, vous pouvez remarquer que c'est là que je m'était arrêté à l'époque ^^_

_Mais je l'ai bien continuée, et dans une semaine, le chapitre suivant sera disponible sur Sweetsauce (forum Huddy), la semaine d'après je mettrai le chapitre ici et un nouveau sur Sweetsauce, etc..._

Quelques secondes plus tard, House alluma la lumière de la salle de bain. Après un petit silence, on distingua vaguement le bruit d'un vêtement tomber au sol, suivit de la chasse d'eau.

Grâce à la lumière de la salle de bain, Cuddy discerna rapidement tous les détails de la chambre, mais aussi et surtout, elle aperçut House s'avancer vers elle, torse nu, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. La doyenne jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte, se rappelant la présence des intrus, puis murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je prends un caleçon propre, grogna-t-il tout bas, en se dirigeant vers sa valise.

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire qu'elle étouffa le plus vite possible comme elle put.

-Oh, arrêtez de vous marrer, hein, c'est votre faute je vous rappelle ! Grogna-t-il à nouveau.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tut pendant qu'il faisait demi-tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne en boitillant dans la chambre avec son T-shirt et son nouveau caleçon.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans le lit, il alluma la lampe de chevet et goba une vicodin avant d'éteindre à nouveau et de s'enfoncer dans les couvertures, dos à elle.

Cuddy se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à le frôler, et lui souffla :

-Le plan c'était de jouer la comédie toute la nuit, non ?

-Ahhhh, ne commencez pas à me tripoter, Cuddy ! Protesta-t-il vivement à voix basse. Il ne me reste que deux caleçons propres pour les deux jours à venir !...

La jeune femme eut un petit éclat de rire, et répliqua doucement :

-Arrêtez de râler, je vous en achèterai d'autres.

-Hmmm... Bougonna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. La balle était dans le camp de House cette fois. Cuddy était partante pour continuer, et lui... Lui il aurait bien voulut l'être, mais ça devenait irrésistible... Plus leur jeu progressait, et plus il avait envie de la prendre, de lui arracher ses vêtements, de lui faire... Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, ça aggravait encore plus son état, sa chaleur interne, et son envie de rendre le jeu plus réel que jamais.

Il soupira alors et se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis à bout, encore un peu et je craque, chuchota House sur un ton implorant.

-Ohhh... Alors je suppose que... Nous allons nous contenter de... D'essayer de dormir... Hésita-t-elle, navrée.

-Oui... Je crois que c'est préférable... Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il avait bien remarqué que le fait d'arrêter là leur petit jeu la chagrinait autant que lui... Et il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait assez. Car si elle avait envie de continuer, c'est qu'elle avait aimé, peut être même qu'elle avait aimé que ça se passe avec lui... Et dans ce cas-là, il y avait peut être une chance que...

Il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir imperceptible et ramena un peu plus les couvertures sur son épaule.

Il n'y avait de chance que rien du tout, il était très bien tout seul.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir, quand un violent coup contre la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, suivit d'éclats de rire.

Cuddy poussa alors un brusque soupir et se tourna dos au diagnosticien, ramenant les couvertures sur elle le plus possible.

Voilà. Tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'avait servit à rien. Cette bande de bécasses allaient toujours avoir la même opinion d'eux, même après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné...

Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, se dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

House, quant à lui, se fit à peu près la même réflexion. Il avait souillé un caleçon tout propre pour RIEN ? Sa raison lui disait d'agir.

De plus, les ébats qu'il avait simulé avec Cuddy s'étaient révélés plutôt agréables -trop, même- pour des ébats soi-disant illusoires. Sa libido lui disait d'autant plus d'agir.

Discrètement, il prit alors une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Cuddy.

-Cuddy ? Chuchota-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

-Hmmm... Fit-elle avec paresse.

Il attendit un moment qu'elle se tourne vers lui et ajouta :

-Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour qu'on continue ?

Le coeur de Cuddy manqua un battement et elle se redressa un peu. Maintenant complètement réveillée, la jeune femme hocha la tête et lâcha un petit "oui" ému. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, il...

Le diagnosticien la coupa dans ses pensées :

-Mais vous êtes bien consciente que si je suis partant pour continuer, c'est en grande partie à cause de... Cette chose que j'ai dans mon pantalon ? La prévint-il

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle répliqua :

-Parce que vous croyez que c'est seulement ma raison qui me pousse à simuler de coucher avec vous ?

Il sourit, rassuré et la laissa prendre place vers le milieu du lit. Lorsqu'il finit par se redresser, il sentit des bras se poser avec douceur sur ses hanches pour le guider progressivement jusqu'à sa compagne dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et il s'allongea sur elle délicatement.

Le moment était venu. Il l'avait laissé s'installer dans le lit. Elle sentit à côté d'elle qu'il allait commencer à lui monter dessus -elle sourit à cette pensée- et étendit ses bras jusqu'à lui, le guidant vers elle avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Arrivé à destination, il se coucha sur elle pendant qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras.

Comme la fois précédente, il avait placé sa jambe valide entre ses cuisses, et s'appuyait sur les mains le plus possible pour reposer sa jambe malade.

TBC..._ Simulation. Niveau : expert sera le titre du prochain chapitre en fait xD_


	5. Incitation à la débauche

_Merci à arya57 pour ses encouragements et ses corrections et à tout le forum Huddy **Sweetsauce**_

Alors qu'il avait enfoui la tête dans son cou pour éviter tout dérapage éventuels, la tension montait. Cette fois c'était bien pire que tout à l'heure : Il aurait été capable de décrire le moindre détail de leur petit jeu avec une facilité déconcertante. Il sentait sous lui la poitrine de Cuddy aller et venir contre son torse au rythme de la respiration déjà saccadée de la jeune femme. Elle se cambrait en le serrant contre son corps, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de fusionner avec lui.

Le rythme cardiaque du diagnosticien avait déjà sérieusement augmenté. Il se laissait bercer par la poitrine... Par le corps de Cuddy. Elle ondulait littéralement sous lui. Avec une attitude pareille il n'allait pas tenir longtemps... Elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

Cuddy discerna soudain le souffle chaud de son compagnon se rapprocher de sa nuque, puis devina un nez, puis une bouche hésitante, se poser quelques secondes au creux de son cou. Sentant l'excitation la gagner au contact du diagnosticien, elle se cambra, désireuse de presser encore un peu plus son corps contre le sien, et resserra son emprise sur lui.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger. House était comme paralysé, partagé entre plaisir et appréhension, et Cuddy savourait le moment. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance à présent. Elle savait qu'il avait réussit à se contrôler la première fois. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal, mais il l'avait fait. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de douter de son intégrité à son égard cette fois-ci.

N'y tenant plus, House releva finalement la tête, assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se toucher ni sentir leurs souffles respectifs. Immédiatement, il sentit Cuddy réagir : Elle laissa courir ses mains insistantes sur les reins de son compagnon, avant de serrer à nouveau contre elle ce corps qu'elle brulait d'explorer.

Le diagnosticien prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer l'envie dévorante qui montait en lui et décida de se mettre au travail le plus tôt possible pour limiter les dégâts. Lentement, il fit à nouveau remonter sa jambe entre les cuisses de Cuddy et en profita pour commencer un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Cependant, envahie par le sentiment d'effervescence que provoquait ce simple geste, la jeune femme fit l'erreur de glisser ses doigts hésitants sous le T-shirt du médecin. Ce fut le geste de trop. La goutte d'eau qui allait faire brusquement déborder le vase de leur passion.

Lorsque House sentit les longs doigts fins de sa patronne contre sa peau, son corps tout entier fut secoué d'un nouveau frémissement de désir, et il arrêta net sa cuisse, qui se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards déjà pressée contre l'entrejambe de Cuddy.

La jeune femme retint soudain son souffle en sentant la jambe de son partenaire s'enfoncer si brusquement entre ses cuisses. Elle distingua une respiration rauque, saccadée de la part de House, puis l'entendit grogner dans l'obscurité tout en se rapprochant doucement de son oreille :

-Cuddy... Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite votre petit numéro de lycéenne en chaleur, j'aurais un réel PLAISIR, insista-t-il dans une nouvelle palpitation, à vous montrer le véritable sens de l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air ».

Tout recommençait : En lui murmurant à l'oreille, il s'était tellement rapproché d'elle... Même pendant quelques secondes, elle avait senti son souffle dans son cou, sa joue mal rasée effleurant la sienne. Puis, plus bas, son corps contre le sien, son buste pressant doucement contre sa poitrine, et son sexe, incroyablement tendu, frottait contre son bas-ventre, la laissant tellement frémissante qu'elle en resta paralysée lorsqu'il se recula.

Ainsi, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où le diagnosticien voulait en venir, puis retira immédiatement ses mains de sous son T-shirt. Elle le sentit se détendre quelque peu et prendre de longues inspirations pour tenter de calmer la passion dévorante qui le hantait depuis le début de leur petit jeu.

Il n'aurait jamais dût faire ça. En allant murmurer à son oreille, il s'était tellement rapproché d'elle... Il avait presque senti la peau si douce de son cou contre ses lèvres, fait courir inconsciemment sa joue contre la sienne... Non, c'était stupide ! Et lui qui pensait déjà ne pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. Sans parler de ses jolis petits seins contre lui, et son sexe, qui appuyait contre elle... Il avait fallut qu'il aille encore plus se coller à cette diablesse ! Il serrait les dents, les poings, pour ne pas craquer, mais il ne le supporterait pas longtemps.

Il sentit alors les mains chaudes – de toutes façons, tout était chaud chez elle, maintenant – de la jeune femme se retirer de sous son T-shirt et cesser de le tourmenter. Il se détendit alors, enfin, autant que possible, et reprit son souffle, essayant de calmer cette ivresse, qui l'obsédait depuis bien trop longtemps ce soir.

Cuddy soupira de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la cuisse de son partenaire venir encore une fois la chatouiller. Il revenait enfin à l'attaque. A présent, elle se sentait comme dépendante de ses caresses. A tel point que la simple petite pause ressemblait presque à un supplice. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Ses actes étaient comme indépendants de sa volonté. Mais elle s'en fichait maintenant.

La jeune femme tressaillit encore une fois. A tel point, qu'elle agrippa inconsciemment les reins en feu de son compagnon. Elle avait simplement réagit sous l'effet de l'ivresse du moment. Cependant, House ne voyait plus les choses comme ça. Elle eut en effet un goût de contrariété lorsqu'elle le sentit se raidir, stoppant net toute activité, et lâcher prise aussitôt. Enfin, pour parachever sa déception, il l'abandonna en roulant sur le côté, avant de tirer les couvertures sur lui pendant qu'il s'installait dos à elle en marmonnant sur un ton désagréable.

Dès que la tension fut redescendue d'un cran chez les deux médecins, House se risqua une nouvelle fois à entreprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient. Mais au bout de seulement deux à-coups, la fièvre l'avait à nouveau envahit lorsqu'il avait sentit Cuddy vibrer sous lui en lui empoignant la taille, ce qui le fit s'arrêter soudainement, exactement comme la dernière fois. Non, cette fois, c'en était trop. Il avait énormément de volonté, mais là, elle lui en demandait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Si elle voulait faire bonne impression devant sa famille, elle allait devoir jouer avec ses règles à lui ! Il leva un sourcil. Il ne suffisait pas de grand chose pour gagner l'estime de sa famille en fin de compte, pensa-t-il, stupéfait.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il roula sur le côté. S'installa dos à elle, et chuchota :

-J'arrête. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour vos simulations de nymphomane excitée.

Laissée en plan, la jeune femme ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de rester immobile, essayant de calmer le désir qui la rongeait. Car maintenant, ainsi excitée, tout son corps, encore tremblant de plaisir, en réclamait plus. Elle voulait des caresses, elle voulait... Oh mon dieu, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle voulait passer à l'acte ! Avec House ! Étaient-ce les quelques verres qu'elle avait ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée, ou la très récente proximité de House qui l'avaient enivré au point d'envisager de telles énormités ? Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder, à mesure que son désir ne se calmait pas, puis jura intérieurement. Oh et puis c'était déjà arrivé une fois, concéda-t-elle, et puis il fallait bien se faire plaisir dans la vie.

D'un autre coté, si ils couchaient ensemble, House aurait un autre moyen de pression sur elle au Princeton Plainsboro, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne réussirait jamais à fermer l'œil. Elle allait ressentir ce besoin dévorant toute la nuit. Elle sentait sa poitrine s'élever et redescendre exagérément au rythme de sa respiration, comme si elle voulait s'offrir à lui.

Mais si c'était elle qui allait le chercher... Se dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, ce serait différent. Ce serait Elle qui aurait fait ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Sans compter l'épisode du caleçon souillé. Cette nuit pourrait alors bien se révéler être un moyen de pression pour Elle, si besoin était. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

La jeune femme prit un moment pour reconsidérer le pour et le contre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour prendre la décision. Sans hésiter, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et se rapprocha doucement de lui sous la couette.

Dix secondes. Vingt secondes. Trente secondes... Une minute... Et junior semblait obstiné à prouver au monde entier qu'il était en état de marche. L'envie de se retourner et de la prendre – tout simplement – le tiraillait. Des pensées de plus en plus obscènes parcouraient son esprit. Il la voyait sur lui. Sous lui. Il devenait fou ! Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait bientôt mourir d'une tachycardie foudroyante, et Cuddy s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, se dit-il.

Mais c'était Lui qui avait fuit. C'était à Lui d'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes, comme un grand garçon. D'un autre côté, c'était soit ça, soit il perdait le contrôle de la situation, et Cuddy passait à la casserole. Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits afin de penser clairement, puis réalisa après quelques secondes : Et si, elle aussi en avait envie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était complètement désespérée, à moitié saoule et déjà excitée comme une furie. Il serra les dents. Il ne se retournerait pas. Il ne cèderait pas à la tentation. Il aurait au moins fait une bonne action dans sa vie. Wilson serait sûrement très fier de lui si il venait à l'apprendre. Mais il ne l'apprendra pas. Cela allait amener à coup sûr l'oncologiste à extrapoler toutes sortes de théories toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres comme quoi même lui pouvait changer, qu'il était en train de devenir un homme meilleur, ou même aller jusqu'au fait que son exploit d'avoir résisté à la tentation par respect pour Cuddy malgré la situation et la tension sexuelle qui règne constamment entre eux prouvait qu'à ses yeux, elle était différente des autres femmes, et pouvait relever d'une certaine attirance, autre que sexuelle. Le médecin leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Wilson dans un moment pareil ? Et pourquoi pas Taub aussi ? Il frissonna à cette idée et sa mémoire se reporta automatiquement sur le délicieux moment qu'il venait de passer avec Cuddy afin de fuir ces pensées saugrenues. Cela avait ravivé le désir qui brulait tout au fond de lui pour la jeune femme, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

C'est le moment que choisit Cuddy pour se tourner vers lui. House sentit la distance entre leurs deux corps s'amoindrir dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres. La jeune femme finit par faire glisser sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon et esquissa un demi sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'elle le sentit frémir sus ses doigts.

-Arrêtez ça, grogna-t-il seulement.

Le diagnosticien tenta de garder son calme, en se disant que s'il ne répondait pas à ses avance, elle allait peut être – peut être – abandonner. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait en revenant ainsi à la charge. Peut être avait-elle décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses ? De toutes façons, il avait déjà réfléchit à cette possibilité et avait prit sa décision à ce sujet. Et puisqu'elle ne représentait pas une menace immédiate, il se laissa faire quelques instant, se disant que ça ne serait pas tous les jours que la patronne le tripoterait de la sorte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait commencé à le déshabiller, ou si elle était en train de farfouiller sous ses vêtements. Son cœur manqua alors un battement. La main de la jeune femme venait juste de soulever son T-shirt pour s'y infiltrer subrepticement. Il sentait à présent les doigts froids de sa compagne explorer minutieusement chaque centimètre de sa peau. Cette fois, House ne frémissait plus, il vibrait littéralement sous ses doigts. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et explosa :

-Non mais vous allez me lâcher la grappe, oui ? Vous...

Mais le chapelet d'injures qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser fut très vite noyé par un murmure sensuel :

-Hmmm House... Chuchota voluptueusement Cuddy en se rapprochant jusqu'à toucher son oreille de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

TBC...


	6. Prise de Risques

**A/N : Voilà, le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas décevant par rapport aux autres, j'avoue que je l'ai écrit un peu en coup de vent ^^**

A ces mots, le diagnosticien eut un temps d'arrêt. Pendant un instant, il crut même que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Était-ce bien Cuddy qui était là, juste derrière lui, à prononcer son nom de façon si obscène et à lui mordre l'oreille pour le provoquer ? Il se força à respirer le plus calmement possible pendant que la jeune femme continuait son exploration, ce qui faisait lentement fondre les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs deux corps brulants de désir. La main de Cuddy parcourut la hanche de House avec une douceur mêlée d'avidité. Elle aussi frémissait d'une passion toute aussi dévorante. Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi la laissait-il faire ? Il faisait face à un conflit intérieur sans précèdent. Toutes les demi-secondes, poussé par sa raison, il était sur le point de s'extirper du piège mortel que cette menthe religieuse était en train d'ériger autour de lui. Mais presque instantanément, sa libido reprenait le dessus, et lui ordonnait de rester encore un peu. Encore un peu. Encore un peu... Jusqu'à ce que Cuddy n'en ai fini avec l'exploration de sa hanche, et après s'être attardée quelques secondes sur son ventre, ne dirige enfin sa main vers son pantalon.

House ne fit ni une ni deux et sans même réfléchir, il saisit immédiatement son poignet en s'exclamant :

-Bon sang, Cuddy ! Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? S'indigna-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme prit appui sur son avant-bras et se redressa légèrement. Elle en profita pour presser son corps contre le sien, plus qu'il n'était humainement possible de le faire. La doyenne retira ensuite délicatement son poignet de la prise ferme du diagnosticien et laissa glisser ses doigts avec sensualité de son pantalon vers le haut de son torse. Enfin, elle s'approcha de son oreille, pour lui répondre, dans un souffle :

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un expert en gynécologie, House, mais je pense que c'est assez clair.

Les délicieuses petites mains vagabondes de Cuddy allaient bientôt être le cadet de ses soucis si elle ne stoppait pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. Cette petite allumeuse était en train de faire glisser ses lèvres mouillées le long de son oreille.

Il ne tiendrait jamais. Il allait craquer. Il savait que c'était mal, mais... En fait peut-être pas tant que ça. Il était vrai qu'elle sentait un peu l'alcool, mais en dehors de cela, la bombe sexuelle qui lui faisait des avances si explicites était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cela signifiait qu'il ne profiterait pas vraiment d'elle. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la main de la doyenne se frayer un chemin jusque dans son pantalon. Non, il ne profitait pas d'elle. C'était même ELLE, qui profitait de lui. Le diagnosticien écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Et pourtant c'était lui qui avait commencé. Lui, qui frisait le harcèlement sexuel pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Lui, qui était excité à tel point que cela commençait à en devenir douloureux. Alors pourquoi se laisserait-elle aller et pas lui ? C'est vrai, et puis s'il se laissait aller, c'était comme s'il lui rendait service. Au point où ils en étaient, ils allaient certainement réveiller tout l'hôtel à force de cris et de gémissements. Au moins, Cuddy serait vengée, lui, récupérerait sa dignité, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'orgasmes. C'était la fin parfaite, point à la ligne.

Il leva un sourcil en se rendant compte que son cerveau était en train de lâcher. Raison de plus pour conclure très vite : Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

-Dîtes Cuddy, si je vous culbute, vous me sucrerez mes heures de consult ?

Son esprit n'était pas si malade en fin de compte, même s'il était fort probable que Cuddy ne le repousse après ça. Cependant, ses craintes à ce sujet s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit la doyenne empoigner fermement son membre tendu.

-Ne rêver pas, House.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et descendit jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'elle s'employa sérieusement à lécher, sucer, mordre, il ne savait même plus. Malgré tout, il distingua, entre deux baisers :

-Cependant, il se peut que je vienne vous rendre visite… Susurra-t-elle sensuellement.

Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et se retint de gémir lorsqu'elle accompagna sa phrase d'une nouvelle pression sur junior. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas continuer à se retenir.

-Marché conclu. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour vos vêtements…

En effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, il était sur elle et avait mis en morceaux jusqu'à sa plus fine lingerie. Il allait de soi que la doyenne en avait fait de même pour lui, réduisant son caleçon en miettes. Ainsi, ivres d'un désir mutuel non-assouvi, ils s'envoyèrent en l'air pendant plusieurs heures, réveillant au passage les intrus qui ronflaient sans gêne de l'autre côté de la porte, ainsi que la moitié de l'hôtel.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé afin d'en mettre plein la vue à de parfaites inconnues… Vraiment, c'était bien la première fois que House se préoccupait de l'opinion des autres. Mais à la réflexion, si cela se finissait toujours par une séance de sexe intensive avec Cuddy, il était prêt à faire des efforts…

FIN !

**A/N : Ouiiiii ! J'l'ai fini ! VICTOIRE !**


End file.
